


It's Simple

by Milarussu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Just a bunch of idiots trying to figure out the universe, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, just a healthy relationship developing, mentions of drugs and past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarussu/pseuds/Milarussu
Summary: “I think you know better than most Beauregard that I have spent enough time under the influence of things I did not want.” Without another word he pushed to the front door of the home leaving the rest of the group speechless.





	1. Beggars

            Fire is an interesting element. Most fear its power, the rampant lack of control. Very few realized its warmth, passion, and comfort. Most didn’t have the taste for ash and cinder. Caleb liked fire, embraced it really. The heat and the untamed nature spoke to him. Caleb feared very little. How could someone fear something that bent to sheer willpower. All that untamed power sitting at fingertips was an infectious feeling, addictive and bright. Fire was never scary. Fate is funny though. It worked in ways that mortals could never predict. Fire was never scary. One man made it terrifying. One man made it harsh and unpredictable. One man made it haunt the very dreams of a once talented boy. One man turned those flames to nightmare. Fate is funny that way, twisting and turning. Something once so lovely became unpredictable and the fuel of fear carried on embers and cinder. At night he could still remember a cloudy sky. A soft breeze. The bright light of wood burning. At night he could remember the feeling heartbreak and sorrow. Fate was a real bitch at times.

            The ale was strong, the soft undertones of currants and mint biting through the thick taste of liquor. The local brewery had taken quite an interesting liberty with their flavors. It wasn’t unpleasant per say, just unusual. Light poured from the fireplace, casting shadows in the corner of tavern. Memories were raw, bitterly sitting sadly on the tip of a tongue bound by deed.  Solitude sat with Caleb like an old friend. Indeed they were old friends, comfortable and gentle with one another. Solitude was easy. There were times when it was easier to just simply be alone rather than surrounded by people. There had been a time, a time that seemed so long ago, that he had loved attention and praise. That seemed very far off now. Sleep had been filled with dreams of flame and ember. Liquor and forgetting seemed preferable to dreams. It was sort of funny, the way company seemed to make things easier…and so much more complicated. When the Mighty Nein were around they became something to escape into. A jump into a reality where things weren’t absolute shit. It was almost too easy to fall back into that warmth. But when night fell, it was easy to fall back into old habits. Solitude brought back those moments without Nott, without Jester’s smiles, without Fjord’s low voice, without Beau’s awkward attempts at friendship, without Yasha’s gentle lumbering form, without Molly’s colorful coat and simple display of fearless companionship. Sometimes that was good. A reminder that whatever progress Caleb had made was only temporary. In the end everything was temporary.

            Molly blinked away dreams of dirt and cold, blinked away the feeling of emptiness. The air in his room was far too still. If one thing could be said about Fjord was his ability to sleep through anything, the sound of his soft breathing the only thing disturbing the placid quiet. Slipping on a simple cotton shirt Molly stepped down the stairs. A night like tonight called for a drink, if not many. The low lit interior of the tavern was comforting. The barmaid who served him was lovely, pretty too. Taking his ale, Molly turned back looking out across the space. To his surprise Caleb was perched in a corner. The shadows obscured his face, but the candle light favored him. That was the thing. Caleb was pretty. Maybe not in the conventional sense, but he was pretty none the less. There were times during their journey when the light was right and no one was looking that the wizard seemed to come alive. For the most part, no matter how much Molly extended a hand, Caleb refused to just reach out and grasp it.  Nose buried in a book, the red haired man was oblivious to the world carrying on around him, the line of his lips mouthing words but not uttering them like a ghost. Taking a breath Molly sidled up to the table.

            “Up awfully late aren’t ya?” He clipped out softly. Caleb jumped, finger dancing at the edge of the book that had captured his unbridled attention. A finger slid between the page he was stopped on, marking his place. Blue eyes flickered up fiercely, defensively, before settling into their gentle glow. A soft chuckle rose out of Caleb’s throat.

            “Sleep is a hard friend to find tonight I’m afraid,” Caleb answered, eyes never meeting his. Even though Molly had a couple of years of memory people were pretty consistent. Pain was something most people wore like armor. For some that made them fragile and others feral.  Caleb was a bit different, harder to gauge. Over time one thing was clear. Pain did settle on Caleb Widogast like most people, he wore it in his dirt and tattered clothing. He wore the filth like a shield of protection as if it would save him from explaining himself. There was no fragileness and no ferocity to him though, if anything he was a quiet husk trying to be whole.

            “I myself am struggling with much the same,” Molly stated and settled onto the chair opposite his companion, “Is my company unwelcome?” The question gave the other man pause and Molly watched a strong wave of rare emotion filter over Caleb’s face.

            “No, you are welcome to stay Mollymauk Tealeaf.” Caleb offered a small smile as his eyes returned to the book in front of him, “You are welcome.” Grinning, Molly settled into his seat and watched the wizard’s eyes scan the page of the tattered spell book before flipping to the next worn page.

            The night passed on. Shadows flickering about the room like a blanket. For the most part there was silence but occasionally Caleb would make a soft noise at the back of his throat and jot something down in the margins. Ink was smudged across the elbows and wrist of Caleb, dotting pale skin.

            “Difficult reading?” Molly questioned after the third soft huff in a row. Looking up in surprise, Caleb hummed slightly. After months of traveling together, Molly like to believe he was becoming fluent in the subtleties of Caleb. The other man was quiet, but not shy by any means. Most of his language was spoken by his body. The twitch of a finger, a narrowing of eyes, or the press of a shoulder. Even more subtle than that were his soft hums and grunts of affirmation or disapproval. What he was doing now was a soft affirmation.

            “I found a way to make the haste spell slightly more efficient and with less of a daze after,” There was that cautious excitement in his voice that alluded to the person Caleb was meant to be, not this husk. There was a beautiful mind wrapped up in there somewhere. Molly blinked two ruby eyes and smiled. Reaching across the table, he traced his fingertips across the open spine of the spell book. It surprised him to see that Caleb’s eyes trailed the fingers.

            “Tell me more,” Molly smirked.

___________________________________________________

            Most found magic dull at an analytical level. The refined version of casting a spell could be rather boring. But breaking down spells to their basic levels was Caleb’s specialty. Materials, preparation, and the processes were all separate categories. Molly listened intently. Occasionally the tiefling would interject to ask a question quietly. The wizard would then clarify and move on. The fingers tracing the page of his spell book would normally be offensive but Molly was treating the old tome with the respect it deserved. When one spell had been described they moved onto the next. There was an old rush. The love for magic that had been long lost to old traumas.

            “I am sure this is boring you?” Caleb paused in the middle of a spell realizing how late it truly was. Molly simply laughed and relaxed back into his seat with the tinkling of jewelry. The horns were looped with silver jewels, elegant trinkets that eluded to something more than a careless man. It was interesting the layers that Molly presented. At surface level there was someone callous and shallow, ready to cut ties. Deeper down there was a gentle soul that surrounded itself with misfits and pretty things. A gentle soul that was generous and kind in comparison to the others in the group.

            “No darling.” Molly waved off his comment with the flick of a hand that seemed genuine and soft. “I like hearing you talk about magic. It happens to be one of the few things that make you light up,” He said softly, cocking his head to the side. There was the soft chatter of a cat next to the table and Frumpkin grumbled about being forgotten. Before Caleb could react, Molly had bent down and scooped the tabby into his arms. The cat settled then, nestling deep into the arms of the tiefling. A soft purr resounding through the now empty dining room.

            “He likes you,” Caleb commented offhandedly. In response Frumpkin let loose a small rumble and settle further against Molly.

            “Tieflings for the most part run rather warm,” Molly spoke quietly and paid mind to scratch behind the cat’s ears, “I think he just wants the warmth.” Lavender skin decorated in scars was visible from atop the table. It was a passing thought but Caleb wished them all away.

            “Humans do not carry such warmth,” Caleb answered told him and took a sip of ale, “I think he grows tired of me. Too many new people to explore,” It was spoken softly but Molly couldn’t help but catch the fond tone of voice.

            “Oh I don’t know,” Molly chuckled and moved his hand to clasp the mug of ale, “His human seems rather warm to me, gentle too.” Caleb made the mistake of meeting Molly’s eyes. Surprisingly they were void of teasing or of mischief. Instead they danced with something playful and new.  It startled Caleb. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him like that. The subtle flirtation however wasn’t unwelcome...just unexpected.

            “Well it’s clear who his favorite is to say the least. Knows who will treat him right,” With that there was a pause. A breath where neither said anything more just absorbed the conversation. The pull of alcohol and the dancing glimmer in Molly’s eyes were infectious though. An invitation that permeated the air in a dangerous way. As a matter of fact everything about the other man was dangerous. Everything from his laughing smile to his gentle coaxing.

___________________________________________________

            To say that the wizard’s returned flirtation was a surprise was an understatement. There were many things that Caleb was, or at least Molly thought him to be, and a flirt was not one of them. Sure it had been tentative and veiled behind another meaning but it had been there never the less. The events that could transpire next had to be carefully thought out. Without a plan this could very well blow up right in his face. Caleb no matter what was a bit fragile. Fragile enough that a simple flirtation quickly became so much more volatile.

            “Well it seems that he chose well,” Molly answered the flirtation in kind, not expecting answer. “I do like having him around. Makes things all the more interesting,” Molly clipped out. It was interesting to watch Caleb’s face in that moment. The upturned curve of his lips, the twitch at a brow, and a soft flush hidden behind a layer of freckles. The freckles were something that Molly had initially overlooked. They were nearly always hidden behind a layer of mud and filth. Freshly bathed they stood out against the peach tone of his companion’s skin, a pleasant highlight. The hair he had initially thought brown was in fact a lovely auburn. It was the subtle bits of Caleb’s personality and the beautiful man underneath all that grime that made him fantastically interesting.

            With a practiced hand gesture the tome was wrapped up and tucked away. The faint firelight that illuminated the room was growing dim. It had to be late. Likely closer to morning that evening.

            “Caleb dear do you know what time it is?” Molly asked remembering the man’s affinity for every tick of the world’s clock. For a moment he considered before answering.

            “About half past three in the morning,” Caleb answered, the tiredness seemed to creep into Caleb and he curled up in his chair, knees pulled into his chest and eyes heavy. A precious sight to witness. If he were to tell Beau about it, Molly scarcely thought that she would believe him.

            “Can’t have you falling asleep in a chair,” Molly said clicking his tongue against his teeth, “Off to bed with you,” Sleepy eyes met his without resistance. Caleb snorted before taking the hand Molly extended to him. The hand was soft and warm; small callouses dotted the tips of fingers.

            “I mostly to do not wish to wake Nott,” Caleb murmured as they trudged up the stairs. This close Molly could smell the soap Jester had rubbed into Caleb’s hair despite his protests. It was a mixture of mint and jasmine, sensual and soft.

            “Just think about what sort of hell she will raise if she wakes and you’re not there.” With a quick step Molly stopped in front of the room Nott and Caleb shared. Before thinking better of it, he tucked a stray strand of red hair behind a rounded ear.

            “Thank you Mollymauk,” The sound of his voice was soft and thoughtful, more open than ever expected. Tilting his head to the side, the tiefling smiled fully, elongated incisors flashing.

            “For what it’s worth, I think tonight was wonderful. If you ever find yourself unable to sleep, find me.” Molly trailed off down the hall to the room he shared with Fjord.

___________________________________________________

            Large yellow eyes were the first thing Caleb saw the following morning. Nott stood over him, tiny form looming like a titan. Groaning he rolled over in bed, enjoying the softness of the sheets and cool morning air.

            “Caleb,” Nott spoke in her clipped tone, “There is food downstairs shall I bring you some?” It was a simple question but one that he loathed to answer. Food was still an interesting topic of discussion. After being hungry, starving for so long, sometimes food lacked the appeal.

            “Ja, just give me a moment.” The memory of the night before was fresh. It had been good to have quiet company. Company that was not overwhelming or oppressive. Thinking a bit, he realized it was well passed midday. Apparently the rest of the nein were comfortable having one of their rare lazy days. They were few and far between. It was surprising that such a small group of misfits had incredible work ethic. Despite how much they argued , the group could move fast and worked hard.

            “What is on the agenda for the day?” Nott grinned at him, teeth glimmering in the morning light. A surge of fondness struck Caleb. “We can go looking for some books, find a nice grumpy person to alleviate some of their wealth from, or we could just stay put. I don’t have the itch, so anything is fine.” Standing, Caleb pulled on his warm and worn shirt and smiled. It was a good day. There was little he wanted to do.

            “Whatever is fine Nott,” He answered her quietly. The toothy grin was back and Nott scrambled off the bed securing the porcelain mask on. The two ducked out the door. For the first time in a bit Caleb felt at peace.

___________________________________________________

            “I’m just saying,” Jester leaned forward, elbows resting on the edge of the table. The left side of her lip quirked up as did her brow. “That Fjord is right. You should smile more.” Beau huffed and leaned in to match Jester. The two women were fascinating. Molly had seen some truly odd things but the relationship between Beau and Jester was up there.

            “Well yeah, let me give it try.” The monk’s lips pulled back into something that might have been a smile. Well no, it wasn’t a smile. It was more of a grimace. Without warning a soft chuckle echoed behind Jester. Caleb stood, hand covering his mouth as he snickered. Immediately Beau stopped her attempt of a smile and glowered.

            “C’mon man,” Beau grumbled, “I’m trying!” Caleb nodded quickly before settling into one of the open chairs, Nott scrambled in next to him. The odd pair were comfortable together, moving in and out of each other’s space with ease. Much like him and Yasha it was a gift developed with familiarity.

            “It’s a start Beauregard,” The reply was playful and teasing. The tone was not lost on the monk. The two had been close as of late. They still had their spats but there was progress. Caleb trusted Beau, a surprising turn of events.

            “Well let’s see what you’ve got sir,” She growled and slammed her fist on the table. For a moment there was a pause as the rest of the table waited. To Molly’s delight a half smile spread across Caleb’s features, the whites of his teeth showing. Jester looked delighted while Beau looked disappointed. There was something sad about that smile. It wasn’t bitter but out of practice. It didn’t match the wizard’s eyes. Those eyes stayed the same, tired and worn down. Nott seemed to notice it too.

            “And there you are,” Caleb snorted at Beau’s expression, “Perhaps you stick with what you know best.” That seemed to appeal to the woman and she nodded vigorously.  What an odd group of people.

            The food that was delivered to the table was picked on by Caleb and finished by Nott. With full bellies everyone was much more pleasant. Molly had awakened to Fjord gently shaking him awake a little after nine in the morning. There had been little talk, just a little bribery of food and good company. Beau had found a simple job for them and Fjord had negotiated the terms. It was an extermination of simple beasts in an old home that a rich buyer had purchased. Caleb listened to the description of the house intently. The details were visibly filed away in his mind. The town they were in was a simple place and relatively safe. Molly felt comfortable, the people were the type to mind their business and live and let live.

            “This seems agreeable,” Caleb spoke softly, “When should we head to the homestead?” Beau shrugged her muscular shoulders. It was one of the rare occasions where her hair was braided instead of simply tied back. It was a good look.

            “Whenever is fine,” She answered him, “I’m ready if you all are.”  Molly as well as the rest of the group nodded in agreement. An easy job sounded like a nice change of pace.

___________________________________________________

            The home was not a home it was a mansion. Dark grey stone matched with beautiful glass windows spoke of great craftsmanship. The rich cherry hardwood floors and elegant detailing on the interior reinforced the idea that whoever had built this home had excellent taste. Upon investigation there was a minor infestation of some very unusual rodents they made quick work of. To be honest it was a little sad someone needed their assistance in the first place. The money was good though. They collectively decided not to mention the ease with which they exterminated the creatures. The greatest injury sustained in the fight had been when Nott had stubbed her toe on a stray table leg. While searching the house, Jester made an inhalation before poking her head over the top of a table.

            “Molly!” She trilled loudly and held up a tray with a grey powder coating the surface, “I think I found something you would like,” It was teasing but all the while it made him curious. Walking over he leaned down to inspect the grey substance. It was fragrant, smelling medicinal and pungent of something unfamiliar. During his inspection, Caleb made his way over and made a low sound in his throat. Looking up Molly saw a deeply disturbing expression on the face of the wizard. Brows pulled together tightly, lips turned down, and eyes haunted the wizard was slowly leaning forward.

            “That is Arthovin. It is a medicine used in mental hospitals,” Caleb Murmured and ran his fingers through the substance, bring it to his nose to smell. It crinkled up in distaste, “Not very addictive but the effects are strong. It is commonly used to treat anxiety and other….um mood disturbances. It’s a sedative,” The explanation was clinical but seemed nervous and well informed. Standing, Molly settled the tray on the table and looked at Caleb a bit more closely. The discomfort he was reading was similar to the look the wizard got around flames, haunted. The mood in the room shifted from a celebration of a job well done to something more…sobering.

            “How about we leave this where it is,” Molly cocked a brow and moved his body between Caleb and the substance. Beau snickered and twirled her staff in hand.

            “I don’t know maybe you should take some Caleb, loosen up a bit.” For the first time since he had known Caleb, there was an incredibly angry look on his face. Brows furrowed and eyes down cast, turning to Beau, he frowned deeply.

            “I think you know better than most Beauregard that I have spent enough time under the influence of things I did not want.” Without another word he pushed to the front door of the home leaving the rest of the group speechless. To her credit Beau looked ashamed of what she said, staring at the tray. Molly was not a man who pried into other’s business and this seemed especially private. That being said there were things that were concerning about the interaction between the two. Beau was rarely completely serious and there was little she seemed to fret over. This however seemed to be giving her pause. At the corner of the room Nott was watching the monk with fire in her eyes; it was vicious but not cruel. There was something there. Whatever information the three shared was something dangerously close to bubbling over. It was something wrong. It caused the hackles on the back of Molly’s neck to stand up.

            “You know what I am going to make sure our wizard doesn’t wander too far,” Molly danced to the door with a false smile on his face. It was easy to pretend he missed the look on the women’s faces. “I will be back in a moment.” Opening the door he stepped out into the midday sun.

            The air was cool and smelled of the previous day’s rain. It was still charged and if one were to take a moment you could taste it on your tongue. There was a small garden, despite not being well maintained managed to remain quite beautiful. Frumpkin was weaving in and out of the plants chasing a stray butterfly that got a bit too low to the ground. There was lavender, belladonna, and sunflowers nestled against the house. A colorful display of life. Caleb sat on the ground, one set of long fingers trailing absent mindedly through the soft earth and the other fiddling with a belladonna bloom. The pretty purple flower vibrant and glaring. The berries were off to the side, a gentle reminder of death.

            “Those are poisonous you know,” Molly commented and leaned against the stone exterior of the house. It was warm to the touch, a stark contrast to the mountain air. The man sitting curled up on the ground glanced up at him, blue eyes seeming a bit sadder than they had during their meal.

            “I am well aware Mollymauk. Seems funny that such a pretty thing is so deadly,” It was at times when there were few around that Caleb seemed to slip, accent growing thicker. Humming, Molly moved over and took a seat on the ground next to his companion and looked at the star shaped blossom.

            “I always liked Irises personally,” He commented studying the garden with a keen eye, “When things were still fresh and I was barely speaking, the circus stopped at a small town. The field where were set up was surrounded in beautiful indigo flowers. Every day I would go out into the field and just sit amongst the flowers. It was peaceful and they were pretty to look at. I like pretty things, they make things more bearable,” A distraction was what Caleb needed. That look of fear and disgust that had crossed his face at the sight of the drugs had no place on someone like him.

            “My mother used to grow belladonna outside our house,” Caleb spoke very quietly, “I always liked them. She grew many things, mostly herbs. Flowers weren’t as practical but she had a few that stayed put through the years.” It was the first time Caleb had made mention of his family. It was clearly a sensitive subject as was much of his past. Molly chose not to pry. A man’s past was his own, no one else’s.

            With a spark of an idea Molly settled in behind Caleb, fingers brushing through the thick hair tentatively testing the waters. There was no response which made Molly smile. There had been a few times when Caleb had gone to speak with Nott and returned with his hair messily braided and decorated with flowers. Taking three strands of hair at Caleb’s temple, he threaded them together in a familiar motion. Pulling the hair taut as he moved down, Molly leaned forward to pluck three of the flowers leaving bit of stem. After the short pause he went back his braid, stopping occasionally to place a flower neatly into the hair. When he was done, Molly tied off the braid with one of the simple strips of leather that he kept tied around his wrist.

            “There you are.” He clapped his hands together, “Now you have something pretty to take with you.” The other man sighed, reaching up with fingertips to judge the braid.  Though the wizard spoke no words, the glance he sent over his shoulder was thanks enough. It was a few moments later when the front door banged open. Nott scampered out, crossbow in hand.

            “I found you a book!” She gasped before stopping dead in her tracks. Those piercing yellow eyes trailed over the odd pair before a smile filled with a bit too much teeth cracked across her features. Caleb did not seem to notice the smile but Molly did. The wizard darted up and Nott extended the book to him. Leather bound and crisp, it was a lovely looking book. Deft fingers flipped through the pages, eyes scanned the words.

            “This is remarkable,” Caleb breathed out before promptly settling back into the dirt. Without much else to do Molly started making his way back to the front door when a small green hand wrapped around his wrist. Nott stood beside him, tiny form swallowed by the dark cloak she wore.

            “You may not know what you’ve done. But thank you,” With those words things seemed bit less shitty.

___________________________________________________

            Dinner was a simple meal of rice and beans. The taste was fine and it settled well against Caleb’s stomach. The contents of the book that Nott had brought him were all the while more satisfying. Spells that had been known to him now learned. With practiced hands he traced down runes across a blank page.

 

            “You should be an artist,” The accented voice said quietly from across the table. Stopping after finishing a particularly complex rune, he looked up into Molly’s smiling face. It was a surprise that no others accompanied him. A quick glance over at Beau’s slumped over form, Nott’s slight lean to the left, and Fjord’s easy smile told him that the rest of the group was well into their ale. Yasha and Jester were both watching, eyes on the others.

            “I have an eye for detail but little talent for the arts,” Caleb snorted and tucked the page away for a later time. A bit of a break wouldn’t hurt to say the least.

            “That’s hard to believe,” Molly stated and slipped into a chair the movement effortless. There was a grace that surrounded the tiefling. It was subtle, clearly subconscious. For a moment Caleb wondered if it had been developed by Molly since his awakening or if it had been there before. Some things were just natural he supposed.

            “I’ve always had an eye for knowledge and perceiving things.” There was a loud bang as Beau fell from her chair at the feet of a flabbergasted Fjord. It drew his attention slightly before it returned to Molly. “Those things are easy. Art is thoughtful and when done by a master can be beautiful.” The tiefling smiled and traced a thumb over the tattoo around his wrist. There was a lull in the conversation. A simple pause as they watched their friends flounder through drunkenness. It was interesting to watch. The group so rarely had a chance to just be free to do as they pleased. After their time together as whole they were more willing to open up, let their personalities shine through.

            “They certainly are interesting,” Molly commented and sipped his own ale thoughtfully. Taking pause, Caleb let himself roll his eyes over his companion thoughtfully.

            “I suppose they are,” He replied and patted his lap. Frumpkin prowled over, chittering softly before jumping into his master’s lap. The tabby purred softly, eyes closing. “I never said thank you for earlier. You may not know the story Mollymauk but your actions were appreciated.” Looking up, Caleb felt himself drift back to the momentary panic. Irreverence was Beau’s downfall; she had not meant to be insensitive.

            “Your past is your own.” Molly leaned back and brows knitted together, “As someone with a past that is probably less than ideal, I understand that are somethings that don’t need to be in the light. But if you ever do need to talk just remember my door is open. No judgement will be found,” And Caleb knew that was true. Molly was genuine, colorful, and wild in all the best ways. On top of that he was also a subtle creature, willing to let shadows rest easy; there were few that manage to obfuscate quite as well as the man before him.

            “Perhaps,” Caleb paused and took a deep breath, “You will find me at your door.”

___________________________________________________

            It was just past eleven in the evening when Molly helped Fjord into their room. The half-orc even if lithe for his kind was unreasonably heavy. With a solid thud, he hit the bed and Molly stared down. There was a smile painted across his features which were warmed by alcohol.

            “Molly,” Fjord spoke up, arm tossed haphazardly over his eyes. The Tiefling slid off his coat, the silk  folded neatly. The swords were carefully wrapped up next.

            “Yes Fjord,” He answered the soft call of his name. Sitting up, Fjord looked him over once and clearly debated something through his alcohol induced haze.

            “You like him don’t ya?” It was an innocent question. The weight it carried behind it seemed cautious unsure. Fjord never liked to step on other people’s toes but was curious by nature. With a sigh, Molly settled on the edge of the bed, tail flicking. For a while he said nothing, just thinking.

            “I do.” Nervously he ran his thumb over the inside of his wrist, “I do but he is a fragile thing,” The half-orc nodded in agreement. A large hand planted softly on his shoulder, rubbing a comforting pattern into the skin.

            “You make him happy,” Fjord said with a shrug, “And I don’t think Caleb is half as fragile as you think.” With a soft laugh Molly looked up at the man who he was beginning to the think of as a dear friend. The two locked eyes.

            “Perhaps you’re right,” He uttered, a bit of hope creeping in. “Time will tell,”

            “Time will tell,”


	2. Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay, just stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that inspired this was Trollabundin by Eivor. It's beautiful and haunting.

            The road was long and devoid of any life other than the Nein. Molly rode slowly near the cart, eyes watching the skies. Ravens were flying high in the sky, their black forms dotting the expanse of grey. The soft clopping of hooves on lightly packed earth pulled him from his reverie of the sky. Jest pulled her horse next to his, falling in line with the slow gate. The soft jingle of the jewelry decorating her horns was comforting. That being said, he did not allow that to lull him in a false sense of comfort. The other tiefling was childlike and unassuming but under all the lace and frills was a woman who was prepared to lie and cheat to get what she wanted.

            “Do you think the Raven Queen is watching?” Jester commented offhandedly, head cocking to the side. Snorting, Molly shifted to glance in her direction. The expression on her face caught him off guard. It was oddly thoughtful.

            “Dear gods I hope not,” He answered her and tightened his grip on the reigns. “I have no wish to meet her any time soon,” There was a soft laugh from Jester as she dug her heels into the horse’s side. It immediately picked up the pace in response to the prodding.

            “They’re just birds Molly,” Death took many forms. It was a natural part of life. But there was something in the back of his mind that told him that he had cheated death once before and that there wouldn’t be a second time. The person before him had left a mark that was his to bear.

            As the light nestled in amongst the hills, Fjord announced that they should make camp. Soon there was the smell of a crackling fire and cooking meat. Yasha’s lumbering form moved about the fire, stirring the pot of stew. A small distance away Caleb sat near the fire, not facing it. The flickering flames were comforting to someone like Molly; the cold held all sorts of mysteries he did not care to unfold. Fire though, fire scared the wizard. It haunted the very path he walked.

            “Molly,” Came Yasha’s soft voice, accented and comforting. “Will you please tell the others that dinner is almost ready,” She spoke without looking at him. It was odd but for two entirely different people, they were family. A little tired, a little broken. But family none the less. That could be said for all of them. With a simple nod of his head, Molly darted throughout the encampment finding his companions. Jester and Nott were easy to coax away from their tasks with the promise of food. Fjord came quietly, moving without a word. The last was Beau who seemed to be in the middle of a long set of fluid movements. There was power held in those arms that Molly could only dream of. A single blue eye, as bright as the clearest sky, opened up upon his approach.

            “Dinner?” She questioned and moved through to the next set of movement. Right arm extending an open palm forward, legs in a wide stance, left arm pulled in close to her hip. It seemed so different to see the pattern of movement so slowed down. In regular combat she was quick on the draw. The style of fighting she used involved quick concise jabs, even using an opponent’s clothing to disarm or rattle them.

            “Yes, should be good tonight, Yasha made it.” For all the talk of consuming rats, Yasha was by far the best cook in their group. Surprisingly she was closely followed by Nott.

            “What do you want with Caleb?” Beau asked out of the blue, eyes closed and breathing even. Time stopped in place. There was nothing but the sound of the wind in the trees, Jester’s far off laughter, and the pounding of Molly’s own heartbeat.

            “I want him to be happy,” He answered honestly. Beau stepped out of her stance then, eyes trailing him in a dark glare.

            “Just…be careful. Two broken people can be a recipe for disaster.” Shouldering on the loose robes she wore over her attire, Beau moved towards the fire. “The last thing this group needs is a messy relationship,”

___________________________________________________

            There was the brush of clothing against Caleb’s knee. Yasha’s long warm cloak settled around his shoulders followed shortly after by a bowl of stew. The tall woman looked down upon him, mismatched eyes studying closely. There was always the scent of rain that accompanied her, a rare comfort.

            “You don’t have as much meat on your bones,” She spoke quietly in celestial, “It is very cold tonight.” Indeed it was; the air held the bitterness of a fresh rain and mountain air. It was the best weather, made things more clear.

            “Thank you,” Caleb breathed in the homey smell of freshly cooked meat and potatoes. The two sat quietly as they watched the others. The fire light cast shadows across their faces, dancing around the encampment. The two had been fast friends, awkward and quiet.

            “You know what I like about having a group?” Yasha said suddenly. When they spoke like this in the celestial tongue, it was easier to connect. It was a beautiful language soft and songlike. From the angle with which he was sitting, Caleb did not have a clear view of her face. “I don’t dream as much. It is unknown to me whether it is having a warm body to sleep next to or just luck. But I know that I like it,” Chuckling she set down her bowl, already finished off in what felt like mere moments.

            “I still have them,” He murmured softly, “The dreams,” Yasha turned to face him, brow furrowed tight. Long fingers pulled the cloak around thin shoulders a bit tighter.

            “Maybe you just haven’t found the right bedmate,”

            Half way through his bowl Molly and Beau ducked in near the fire. There was an odd expression on both of their faces. Caleb noted that Molly’s cheeks were a bit darker than usual.

            “Took you long enough,” Jester taunted from her position curled up next to Nott. The Goblin was studying them too, curiously.

            “Our monk friend was insistent on finishing her training before attending dinner. I stayed to make sure nothing scurried out of the shadows to eat her,” Everyone around the fire knew that those words were a lie but none commented on it. Fjord seemed to smile into his bowl as the two settled in.

            “Caleb,” Nott spoke up from the other side of the small ring they had made around the flames, “Jester offered to let me stay with her tonight, apparently there is an age old tradition of a sleep over that I was not aware of,” The way she spoke of the traditions of young girls made Caleb laugh softly.

            “Well that is an experience I would not dare rob you of,” He remembered girls in his village speaking of sleep overs and dances. That seemed far off now.

            “I can stay with you tonight Caleb,” Yasha offered, whispering so no one else could hear. Raising a hand, he shook his head. One night of solitude would do him no harm.

___________________________________________________

            First watch claimed by Yasha and Beau, the rest of the group settled in for the night. The large tent seemed rather empty without Nott scurrying about. Lighting a small lantern Caleb shucked off his over coat and boots, even changing into a clean night shirt. Sitting down legs crossed he pulled forth a small book, one that he had found in a small shop long before the Mighty Nein. It was a collect of children’s tales, the pages smelling of old parchment and ink. There had been a time once when he heard the stories in his mother’s voice. Now the words sounded of his own, quiet and sure. It was one of the few things about himself that had remained from before everything, before the fire. Slowly he skimmed through, the stories long memorized and filed away. It didn’t detract from the pleasure of having the book solid in his hands. Hours ticked by filled with stories of heroes and villains.

___________________________________________________

            The edge of the tent was not as inviting or as private as Molly would have liked. There was an itch though, to move through the flaps of the tent. Yasha and Beau sat a little ways off. They had their eyes on the clearing though it was easy to see that they were deep in conversation. Maybe it was time to have a talk with Beau as well. Steadying himself, Molly approached the tent and called out softly.

            “Caleb, are you still up.” There was the sound of shifting fabric before the flap of the tent opened up to reveal a rather sleepy looking wizard. Clutched in his right hand was a book bound in red leather and well-worn over the years. Two intelligent eyes looked up at him.

            “Ja, yes I am. Would you like to come in?” The offer was warm, inviting. Stepping in Molly settled in against the various blankets and furs that made up the interior of the tent. Caleb settled down next to him, legs crossing. Out of the corner of his eye, Molly caught the title of the book that the wizard was reading.

            “Children’s stories?” He questioned and gently took the book from Caleb’s loose grip. It came easily. They were stories clearly of Zemnian origin with lovely illustrations along the way.

            “From my childhood,” Caleb elaborated and smiled, the corner of his mouth lifting a tad. “My mother would read them to me before bed when I was young.” There was that hint of sadness that should not exist in such a beautiful creature. There was some darkness that had touched the man’s soul and had left it blackened.

            “I read to Yasha,” Molly muttered, “Trying to teach her to read here and there but I’m not the best teacher. I imagine she would love it if you’d read these to her,” In the early days Molly had amassed books, reading stories from all around the world to the woman. It had brought him peace.

            “For a while I had no books, nothing. It was one of the things I missed most.” Taking a deep breath, Molly leaned forwards and placed the book back into Caleb’s lap.

            “Oh darling, whatever happened to you?” He asked and almost dreaded the answer.

            There was a long pause between them as the wizard chose his words carefully. The lines of his face hardened, brows pinched tightly together. Fingers idly playing with the cover of the book he spoke slowly, lowly.

            “I had a gift. And that gift made me special to some. Someone in my life used my gift, twisted it…twisted me. They stole away my youth, my mind, and freedom. I made decisions that will haunt me for the rest of my life,” There was a simple shrug to follow the explanation. In a slow cautious move, Molly scooped up Caleb’s hands. Ran his fingers along the calloused palms.

            “Whoever used you is a fool,” He uttered, “Someone like you should never be caged,”

___________________________________________________

            The contact brought a blush to Caleb’s cheeks as he closed his hands around those elegant fingers. There was a chance that this could go horribly and entirely wrong. There was also the chance that this could be something wondrous. Leaning forward Caleb ducked his head and shyly pressed a kiss to Molly’s lips. The fingers held in his hand came up to trail along his jaw, tracing the edge. It was a simple press, barely there before Caleb pulled away. Heart thrumming pleasantly, he opened his eyes to see the tiefling studying him. Ruby eyes trailed along his face, neck, and chest before meeting his eyes.

            “I would like very much to do that again,” Molly enunciated before leaning in and capturing his lips once more. This time was different. There were hands in his hair tilting his head back. A tongue brushed against his own before sharp teeth dug into his bottom lip. Before his mind could catch up with his body, a soft noise flew from his throat. Molly smiled and moved from his lips to his neck. Warmth spread across the plains of his body; it was a joy long forgotten to have someone so close. There was another sharp scraping of teeth and another gasp before Molly pulled away, licking his lips.

            “I-” Gentle hands tugged him down onto the blankets and furs before smoothing across his shoulders. Those eyes danced brightly in the pale lantern light.

            “There are two options that I can see it. I can leave you for the night and we can discuss this in the morning. Or I could stay here and we can sleep,” Molly’s voice seemed low and gravely. Smiling Caleb leaned in to kiss the man one more time, afraid that it all might slip away.

            “Stay, just stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive comments on the first chapter. I greatly appreciate it!
> 
> Mila

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter in the series let me know if there is any blaring mistakes.  
> -Mila


End file.
